


Благословение обреченным

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Частичный кроссовер с фильмом «Чернильное сердце». Присутствуют белый стих и цитата из «Прорицания вельвы».





	Благословение обреченным

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

*******

Золотые пальцы сомкнулись на жилистой шее Локи, и Тор закричал.  
– Умолкни, – прошипели над самым ухом, и короткий выдох опалил висок. – Найди вещунью. Вспомни Всеотца.  
– Что? – прохрипел Тор. – Локи. Локи!  
Под спеленавшими его железными обручами что-то происходило. Кожа горела, словно в нее впечатывали клеймо за клеймом; словно раскаленный резец скользил по рукам, плечам и груди, оставляя за собой сочащиеся сукровицей узоры.  
Потом дыхание пресеклось, морок развеялся вмиг, обдав холодом, и Тор уже знал, что это значит. Локи упал к ногам Таноса; его чары больше не действовали.  
Тор взвыл, яростно и бессильно, глядя, как уходят враги, и не желая глядеть на тела на полу. Он пылал – весь как один сплошной ожог, и, когда взрыв лишил его сознания, боль никуда не пропала.

*******

– Как ты это делаешь? – спросил Вижн.  
При свете дня камень над его переносицей был почти незаметен: крохотное золотистое стеклышко на бледной коже.  
Ванда сложила вчетверо листок бумаги, с которого только что вслух прочитала несколько торопливо написанных слов, и пожала плечами.  
– Сама не знаю. Я умела это еще с детства, но никому не рассказывала, можешь себе представить, что сделали бы воспитатели в приюте. Пьетро… Пьетро не умел. Зато он точно знал, что нужно написать.  
– Все, что ты прочитаешь с листа... – задумчиво пробормотал Вижн, разглядывая свои ладони: такие же бледные, как лицо, такие же совершенно человеческие. – Все оживает?  
Ванда покачала головой.  
– Я не могу предсказать, что именно вырвется в реальность. И стараюсь этого не делать. Никто не знает этого обо мне, Вижн. Телекинез куда надежнее: видишь предмет – двигаешь его. А это…  
Вижн взял ее за руку, и алые светлячки заплясали между переплетенных пальцев: еле видные искорки под ярким осенним солнцем.  
– Это волшебство, – сказал он.  
И несколько блаженных дней Ванда в самом деле ощущала себя волшебницей. А потом все закончилось, и волшебство не спасло их.

*******

Тор увидел ее в последний миг: узкое девичье лицо в облаке опадающего на землю праха, – и понял слишком поздно. Все было потеряно. Выжившие и умирающие смотрели на него, а он сжимал в дрожащих от напряжения руках уже бесполезную секиру и не мог поднять голову.  
Налетевший порыв ветра швырнул в него пепельным облаком, и в сером вихре ему скорее почудилась, чем привиделась, золотисто-зеленая вспышка. Тор словно очнулся. Обронив секиру, он шагнул вперед, туда, где еще вихрились в траве невесомые пылинки. Он никогда этого не делал – даже Всеотец сделал это лишь раз, изменив навечно судьбу Асгарда.  
Он простер руку над землей и позвал:  
– Ванда. Восстань.  
Вокруг собирались уцелевшие. Кто-то негромко вскрикнул, когда от земли поднялась и потянулась вверх, к ладони, серая фигура.  
Молодая мидгардская ведьма не воскресла, но Тору и не это было нужно. Он напряженно всматривался в прах, пытаясь воссоздать в памяти ее лицо. Круглые зеленые глаза. Тонкие губы. Потом он одной рукой рванул на себе доспех, и пластины нагрудника поддались, поползли, как восковые, открывая взглядам кожу и покрывший ее сплошной – от запястья до запястья – рисунок.  
– Читай, – приказал Тор.  
Пепельные губы шевельнулись. И, следуя врезанным в тело рунам, вельва зашелестела:  
– Мертвые, знайте, живые, смотрите. Видела свет и во тьму возвращалась. В душу безумца, как в омут, глядела. Видела мир, истребленный безвинно, замысел страшный – для Хелы подарок. Золото к золоту, камень к камню – видела блудных, к дому спешащих…  
Где-то на грани слышимости раздался скрежет, а следом – болезненный стон и приглушенная брань. Тор не оглянулся.  
– Воина видела, павшего дважды и дважды воскресшего. Зеркало Тюра. Родича Суртура. Фрейи любимца. Горе Лафея...  
Она шептала и шептала, выкликая имена без имен, и прочитанные руны сходили с тела, не оставляя ни рубцов, ни отметин. Тор расправил плечи – и призрачная фигура заскользила вокруг него в тишине таинства, которое не могли нарушить ни шаги, все новые и новые, ни перезвон оружия в опущенных руках, ни шепотки в растущей толпе.  
Смыкались объятия. Кто-то плакал. Шепчущий голос крепчал с каждым прочитанным-произнесенным словом, и в дрожащем воздухе реальный мир таял, рябил серебрящимся миражом. Перед слезящимися глазами плавали бледные пятна знакомых и незнакомых лиц. Тор не знал, сколько уже стоит вот так, раскинув руки, живой рукописью под пристальным мертвым взглядом.  
– Ветвь Иггдрасиля и мошка на ветви. Первенец Имира. Гибель Дормамму. Серп Рагнарека заточен для жатвы. Нет на вороньем пиру виночерпия. Падает кубок его самоцветный и ожидает того, кто поднимет.  
Слушатели переглядывались: кто молча, кто повторяя услышанное одними губами.   
Что-то тяжко оттянуло левую руку, плотная западня обхватила запястье и предплечье. Золотая перчатка с цветными камнями на костяшках словно пыталась сплавиться с плотью Тора – и под широкой крагой скрылись несколько строк, врезанных в кожу вдоль вен. Вельва склонилась ближе.  
– Здесь он стоит... – прочитала она и замешкалась.  
И другой голос, такой знакомый, что так и не выплаканные слезы все-таки заструились по щекам Тора, подсказал ей:  
– Повелитель секиры. Сын перемирия, битвы искавший. Тот, что испил из источника Урд, ведает больше – и больше сумеет.  
Голоса сплелись воедино: живые, оба – живые, громкие и уверенные, и Тор закрыл глаза, с внезапной ясностью понимая, что именно должен делать.  
– Видели, что принесет воздевший над полем брани хмельную чашу...  
Россыпь молний побежала по руке от плеча к пальцам и обратно. Перчатка вспыхнула, и в белом пламени распался ослепительным спектром веер шести камней.

Он уронил руки. Локи приобнял его, удерживая на ногах, продолжая нараспев, вполголоса, вещать, как вещала рядом огнеголовая вельва, к самому своему лицу подняв ладонь Тора, но глядя совсем не на него.  
– Пали во тьму и на свет выходили – Одина дети и Таноса дочери. Время отведать последнего меда им не настало, мы видели это.   
Дочери Таноса стояли неподвижно, вцепившись друг в друга, точно срослись в объятии.  
«Я забыл, что ты скальд», – подумал Тор, глядя на Локи.  
Тот улыбнулся:  
– Будет – короткая память смертных. Будет и дом, и за встречей встреча. Вечное счастье, так суждено нам…  
Ванда умолкла и отошла туда, где к ней уже тянулся вставший на ноги Вижн. Без камня во лбу он отчего-то казался раздетым.   
Локи обвил Тора обеими руками. Тор стиснул его в ответ до хруста, отрывая от земли, и спрятал лицо у него на груди. И не встретил никакого противодействия. Только сердце у Локи колотилось, когда, заканчивая песнь, он шепнул Тору в темя:  
– ...благословение обреченным.


End file.
